The Aftermath
by TheStarsAreOutWhat'sYourwish
Summary: Clare just found out Eli cheated on her and finds comfort in her Blue eyed guy friend. One-Shot.


**Summary: Clare just found out Eli cheated on her and finds comfort in her Blue eyed guy friend.**

**Eli and Clare past, Drew – Clare Friendship.**

**Hurt/Comfort and Friendship.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Degrassi :c**

**One shot.**

I still couldn't believe he did that to me. I thought our long distance relationship was going fine, well I guess I was wrong.

What did I do to deserve this…..To deserve to get cheated on, again.

I felt so stupid! Whenever he would say that he was busy with college stuff or needed to work he was sucking faces with her.

He promised me he would never hurt me like that, that he would never hurt me like k.C did….But he did and he used the excuse of missing me and being so far apart as a lame cover up for his stupid actions.

I told him I missed him too, but did I go off and kiss some other guy? NO I didn't.

Heavy sobs escaped my throat while I was leaning against my front door. I hate him, God I hate him so much. I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket and when I looked at the caller ID I just lost it.

I threw my phone against the wall and started to sob hysterically, my chest started to hurt and it felt like I couldn't breathe…I never felt this broken.

I needed to get out of here, I couldn't stay here any longer. I needed some fresh air.

So I grabbed my purse and ran out of the door and started walking down the sidewalk, I didn't know where I was going I just kept dragging myself forward until I stopped at a park. I walked towards a bench a sat down while pulling my legs up to my chest.

I heard giggling so I looked up and saw a boy and a girl that were probably a few years older than me hugging and kissing each other, I felt a pang in my chest while watching the pair who reminded me so much of me and Eli.

**Flashback:**

_I couldn't believe this was the last day of seeing Eli before he would have to leave for NYU. Just at the thought of having to be apart from Eli for longer than a few hours made my stomach churn and made my eyes water. No, I can't cry! Eli doesn't like it when I cry, this will only make it harder for him to leave. I need to be happy for him, and I am! He got into the college of his dreams, It would be selfish of me to be sad that he was going to leave. _

_I felt a pair of arms around my waist and got spun around and was faced with a sad expression._

"_I don't wanna go." He said while pulling me into him, I wrapped my arms around his torso and took in a breath while trying to keep my tears from falling. He didn't wanna leave, why did those words make me so happy? God I'm so selfish. "I don't want you to go either….But this is NYU were talking about." I gulped and softly pulled away from him to stare into his teary eyes, I cupped his face into my hands "This is your dream college! Remember how you acted when you came back from your trip to New York with your parents? You were so amazed and you were determined to get into NYU, and you did get in! That's amazing Eli. It would be selfish of me not to let you go. I love you with all my heart and I know New York is miles away from Toronto but we will make it work, I'm all in remember?" He smiled and softly pulled me in for a passionate kiss that lasted for 3 min before we needed to pull away to catch some air. He cupped my face and kissed my cheek and then my forehead, my eyes fluttered shut while he was kissing every part of my face. "I love you too." He said. "With all my heart, your my soul mate Clare. NYU is not going to change my feelings for you, we will be 1 year apart, but time will fly by and soon you will be in New York with me, and we'll be living in a studio apartment together in Brooklyn. It will be amazing. Not a day will go by that I will not think about you. Your my world, Clare. Forever and always" Tears streamed down my face while I smashed my lips on his._

_We will make long distance work, everything will be okay._

**End of Flashback.**

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a pair of arms being wrapped around me and getting pulled into a warm chest. I looked through my blurred vision and weakly smiled at the person who was comforting me.

His blue eyes stared deeply into mine.

Are you okay?" he asked while wiping my tears of my cheek. I tried to speak but I only felt more sobs coming out of my mouth, so I just shook my head.

He pulled me back into his arms and started to whisper sweet things in my ear and tried to make me calm down.

After a few minutes I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes which were filled with concern and anger and worriedness. I took a deep breath before telling him what I had found out.

Ofcourse he wanted to kick Eli's ass for cheating on me, but I told him that he shouldn't get involved and that were done.

He tried to make me give into him but I didn't. As much as I hate Eli right now, I wouldn't want him to get beaten up.

"Your too nice Edwards." He said while smirking at me.

"And you're a douche Torres!" I said while punching his arm. He faked being hurt and said ."Ouch woman, don't become abusive! I didn't do anything wrong!" I laughed and standed up from the bench and brushed myself of "Well look at that, I made you laugh. That's a start." I smiled and realized that I would get better eventually…It would take some time but I'm a big girl.

"So what do you wanna do now? Work on some presidential stuff or head to the Dot for some banana Milkshake to cheer you up?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows. God he's such a dork.

"A milkshake sound good." I said while starting to head off but stopped and turned around with a grin on my face "Your going to pay for my milkshake, Right Drew?" He shook his head while laughing and together we walked towards the dot.

**Okay, so this was my first Degrassi Fanfic and also my first Fanfic story in general so I hope you guys liked it c:**

**Feel free to leave some reviews xoxo Vanessa.**


End file.
